And Breathe Me
by KTxx
Summary: Four times when Haley was never chosen, one time when she was. AU. Naley. OneShot.


_Hold me__  
><em>_Wrap me up__  
><em>_Unfold me__  
><em>_I am small__  
><em>_I'm needy__  
><em>_Warm me up_

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

Haley James' first crush was Josh Richardson. He was blonde with green eyes that looked _magical._ He told her that her plaits were pretty and that he liked how she was the smallest girl in second grade. He was cute and he seemed to actually like her. When she was around him, butterflies would bubble in her stomach.

Until one day, in the music circle, she saw him holding hands with her best friend.

''I thought you were best friends, like us.'' Was Brooke's response when Haley questioned her later on in the playground ''But he's cute, Haley, he said that he liked me more than you when I asked him.''

Her heart dropped and tears formed in her eyes which she quickly blinked away.

It sometimes seemed like _everyone_ liked Brooke more than her. Girls always asked her to play games first, teachers praised her pretty drawings more, she got invited to more parties, and now the cute boys that she liked wanted her back.

But... she's seven. When she gets to middle school, there'll be a bunch of boys that will choose her.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she saw Tommy Anderson walking towards her. He was one of the most popular boys in middle school, everyone wanted to be his friend and all of the girls wanted to be his girlfriend... including her.

''You're Holly, right?'' he asked her, smirking.

''U- uh, no. It's H- Haley.''

''Oh, well,'' Tommy shrugged. ''Do you know if Brooke Davis likes me? You're friends with her, right?''

She felt sick as she nodded. Because Haley James wasn't a _liar._ She knew that Brooke liked Tommy too, just like every other girl. ''Yeah, I think so.''

But that was okay, high school would be different.

Of course it would.

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong>

''You should ask him out, Haley.'' Brooke nudged her as they stood at her locker, keeping her eyes on Chase Adams in case he moved. ''You guys are lab partners, I bet he likes you. He looks like he's into nerds.'' She then realised how that sounded. ''I didn't mean like _that._ You're smart, I bet he likes smart girls.''

Haley discreetly rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Brooke meant. Boys didn't like her because she was a nerd, she was used to that by now, she had accepted it. But Chase would be different. He was a nerd, just like her. He told her that he loved how smart she was. If he loved that, then there was a chance he could love more things about her if he had the chance.

''Okay, I'll ask him.'' She took a deep breath, smiling when Brooke sent her a cheesy thumbs up, and headed towards the brown haired teenager.

''H- Hi Chase,''

He grinned at her, slamming his locker shut. ''Hey Haley.''

''I _like_ you,'' she blurted out, unable to stop her mouth from moving and the words from spilling out. ''I really like you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, with me. Like... like a date.''

Chase's smile fell from his lips as his eyes widened. He looked awkward.

He looked like he wanted to say _no._

''I'm sorry, Haley.'' he said quietly... guiltily. ''I actually have a crush on your friend, Brooke. But we can still be friends, right?''

She nodded, biting her bottom lip to stop her from bursting into tears.

What was _wrong_ with her? Was she too small? Too nerdy? Too plain? Were her legs too short or her breasts too small? Why wasn't she ever good enough for _anyone_? Why couldn't anyone ever choose her over Brooke Davis, her best friend?

Why is it that all that guys that she wants, never want her?

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong>

She walked up the stairs of Peyton Sawyer's house, hearing the music blaring in her ears and feeling her head go a little dizzy with the effects of the alcohol that she had been drinking. She was looking for Ian Kellerman, _wonderful_ Ian Kellerman, her boyfriend. The one who had preferred her over her best friend. He had asked her out two weeks ago and he took her on a wonderful date. She was crazy for him already.

Lucas, Peyton's boyfriend, had told her that he saw him go upstairs.

And Haley, being ever so head over heals, just wanted to see him again.

She walked past one of the rooms, swearing that she could hear his voice from inside. But then she heard a girl's voice, too... It was Brooke's.

So she pressed her ear against it, not wanting to be rude, but dying to know what they were saying.

''Ian, _stop._''

''C'mon,'' he slurred. ''You know I like you, why do you think I'm with Haley? I wanted... I wanted you to be jealous, okay? But when will you quit playing so hard to get?''

Haley gasped, feeling pain hit her chest like a train. A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek as she immediately felt sober. Just once, she felt wanted and special and _chosen._ And it was all just a cruel, sick lie.

''She's my _best friend,_ you ass. I could never want you after this. You're disgusting.''

The door tore open, and Haley stumbled backwards, clutching her chest. She saw the guilty faces of Brooke and Ian staring back at her. She could bear it, so she ran, stumbling slightly down the stairs and out of the front door, having no clue how she was going to get home. She didn't care; she just needed to breathe again.

''Haley!'' Brooke called out of her, running out of the front door. She wrapped her arms around her best friend as she cried into her chest, hushing soothingly, ''He doesn't deserve you, okay? You don't need him. He can rot in hell for all I care.''

''H- he wanted _you,_'' she sobbed. ''Everyone wants you, and I'm n- never _the one._''

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

She swooped her golden hair from her face, quickly tying it into a messy bun. She didn't care today, she was tired and just wanted to go home and study some more. She had taken two English tests today, now she has to go home and study for her maths one. It's hard, but it's not like she's the only one that's got to do it, everyone's in the same bout.

Haley jumped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder at her place at her locker, causing her to turn around.

It was Nathan Scott. He had transferred to Tree Hill High last month from Oak Lake. She still remembered that day, he had walked into the classroom and everyone went silent because, well, he was _gorgeous._ And when he looked around the room for a seat, when his eyes travelled in her direction he stopped, looking visibly stunned for a moment before he shook his head and slid in the spare seat at the front.

Haley's heart had gone wild, unable to _not_ get her hopes up.

...Until she realised that Brooke had been sat infront of her.

So then she felt the familiar disappointment before listening to what the teacher said and continuing with her day.

But him coming up and talking to her wasn't surprising. She had saw him talking to Brooke once or twice, who had gushed about how hot he was. Typical. But this time, with Nathan, it had hurt more. Because she didn't think Nathan was a pathetic as the other Tree Hill boys, she thought he was better.

''Hey Nathan,'' she smiled forcefully. Haley no longer tripped over her words or got incredibly nervous. She knew what he wanted, there was no point in her getting excited, he would be off in Brooke's direction in two minutes.

''H- Hi Haley,''

''She said you're hot,'' she said, getting straight to the point. She didn't have time for him awkwardly asking if Brooke was single or if she liked him. ''She's not got a boyfriend right now, so I guess you're in with a shot, good luck.''

Haley shut her locker door, glancing at his shocked expression before turning to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her from walking any further and turning her around. ''What are you talking about?''

''Brooke,''

''_Why_?''

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, feeling tingles rush through her arm from where he had hold of it. ''B- because you wanna ask her out, right?''

Nathan chucked awkwardly. ''No,''

Okay, now she was confused.

''Why are you talking to me then?''

He released his grip on her arm, blushing slightly.

Wait- _why_ was he blushing?

''I... I like you.''

She gasped, literally a full on gasp filled with shock and bewilderment. He was joking, surely. Boys said this to get to Brooke, of course they did. ''If you want me to put in a good word for you, then I will. Just don't lie.''

''I'm _not._''

''Y- you're not?''

He smiled humorously. ''_No..._'' He took a deep breath. ''On my first day I walked in the room, and the first thing that I really saw- that stood out to me, it was you. And I know that Brooke's popular and guys like her, but I _don't._ She's the same, she's... typical. But you're not.''

''How do you know?''

''Because on my first day I was lost, do you remember? I didn't have a clue where I was going. And you came up to me and told me where to go. You didn't flirt and you didn't do it to gain something. You did it to help me.''

She stood, frozen, staring at him like he had two heads. He was lying. She could see it in his eyes. Haley couldn't believe it, she just couldn't... but yet she did. Someone preferred her, someone actually preferred _her._

''Why are you telling me this?''

''I like you,'' he repeated. ''So I was wondering if you'd wanna go out sometime.''

Haley bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling too widely. ''You were?''

''Yeah,'' Nathan breathed. ''Do you... like me?''

''Yes,'' she said a little too quickly in response, causing her to blush. She looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet in embarrassment as she fiddled with her hands. She heard a tiny, _yes!_ escape from his lips before he coughed to cover it, causing her to grin.

He lifted up her chin with his finger, smiling at her in that way that made her knees go weak.

And then she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer while her arms laced around his neck.

It was perfect, just like she had imagined being _wanted_ felt like.

''Do you believe me now?'' he whispered when they broke apart for breath.

She bit her bottom lip. ''What if... you change your mind? If Brooke just comes up to you one day and wants to be with you.''

''I won't,'' Nathan rubbed his nose against hers, she could feel his breath against her lips, ''And I'll still choose _you._''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I don't even know... I've just had this in my head for a while and wanted to get it down. I'll probably change my mind in an hour and delete it. The title and lyrics at the start are from the song _breathe me_ by _sia._

But for anyone reading, I'd love to know what you thought about it(:


End file.
